


Mine

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	1. Chapter 1

I unlocked the door to the make up trailer and flicked on the lights quickly.   
The familiar hum of the fluorescent lighting was almost comforting.   
This was my second time as an assistant make up artist for a feature film for this director and I was all too eager to get started.   
“Morning Lisa.” I chimed happily as the slender principal artist came in slowly.   
“How the hell are you so happy at this hour?” She asked gruffly  
“It’s a new project and for once it’s not on location.” I chuckled back.   
“Ain’t that the fuckin’ truth!” She agreed slinging her bag on to the counter.   
The last location we had been on was in a remote area of Australia in the dead of their summer. Neither of us were very pleased with the crappy hotel we’d been put up in so to be able to go home at night was a blessing.   
I leaned up against the counter as Lisa flipped through the mornings call sheet.   
“Ok. We got several people to do this morning and we’re shooting the gun fight scene today. So if you’ll take the hostage actors I’ll take Leto, Farrell and Miss Alba.”   
“Sounds like a deal” I said relieved.   
Actors that didn’t have as much screen time were always easier than dealing with the main actors. Especially the female actors. They always had a specific way they wanted to look no matter what the script called for. The main thing we always heard was “dirty but sexy”. That line always issued a giggle from at least one of us.  
I began to set up my brushes and tools as I heard the door open behind me.   
“Good morning ladies”   
I recognized the voice behinds as belonging to Jared Leto. I had watched him in several films and of course as a kid on My So Called Life so I was definitely familiar with his soft yet deep vocal ability.   
I turned to see him dressed in a pair of fitted, low slung jeans and thin black t-shirt and dark sunglasses holding a cup of coffee.   
“Good morning Mr. Leto.” Lisa said putting on her fake charm. “If you’ll have a seat here we’ll get started” she said pointing him toward her empty chair.   
“You can call me Jared. We’re all friends here” he said removing his sunglasses to reveal his crystal blue eyes.   
I found myself staring at him and gripping a make up brush so tightly in my hand my knuckles began to turn white. I was quickly snapped back into reality as one of my hostage victims came in to the trailer in a rush.   
“Oh my God this traffic.” She said frustratedly as she took a seat in my chair.   
“It’s a bitch out there.” Lisa chimed in   
I began working on my actor as Lisa and Jared began the usual small talk about the weather and the film we were all now a part of. Every now and again I would catch his gaze and avert my eyes quickly. Something about him intimidated me and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.   
“Oh my God is that, that dirt stuff” my client protested   
“Yeah” I began “The scene calls for some dirt on the hostages since it’s in an abandoned warehouse.”  
“Could you maybe, make it like, I dunno, dirty but like…sexy sorta”  
Before I could try to contain my own giggle I heard a deep chuckle from my right side.   
“You’re a hostage not a stripper in factory.” Jared piped up.   
“Oh whatever Leto.” She hissed back at him   
I bit my bottom lip as I finished up with the obviously bleached blond girl sensing some sort of history between the two.   
“You’re done” I said finally   
“Thanks sweetie” she said bounding up out of her chair.   
I took back to leaning against the counter waiting on the next actor as she leaned close to me.   
“Watch yourself with him” she whispered. “He’s an asshole”   
She turned away quickly and sashayed out the door slamming it behind her obviously annoyed.   
“Bitch” I heard him mumble.   
“Language!” Lisa chided jokingly   
I chuckled to myself as he shot his baby blues up to me.   
“I guess you know her?” I asked still stifling my laughter.   
“Yeah.” He conceded “She was an extra on another movie a few years back. We went out once but I wasn’t interested. I can’t hold an intelligent conversation with a dumb bimbo like her” he said roughly   
“Well she did say you were an asshole”   
“Not unless you want me to be” he said smoothly and finish in his coffee.   
“All set Jared.” Lisa said as she finally finished him up.   
He stood slowly and walked over to me slowly.   
“I’m a good guy, but in the right situation…” He leaned in close to me. “I can be a very…” Closer still. “…bad man.”   
The sound of his voice shot straight to my core where it rested there warmly. He turned away and walked out leaving me feeling as if I had been stripped of all my senses.   
As the door shut, I turned to Lisa.   
“Well, well. Someone has a secret admirer.” She said coyly as she cleaned her brushes.   
I rolled my eyes at her.   
“Oh please.” I said “Mr Bad Man?” I said sarcastically.   
I wasn’t about to let some Hollywood actor guy get to me like that. I knew better. Guys like him were all the same. Love them and leave them. And my bleached blond hostage number one was just one example.   
I would put up with his flirts for the next month or so and it would all be behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I came back to the trailer after last scene was shot. It had been a long week of filming and I was ready to get home tonight. I placed my fluffy brushes in their fabric case and rolled them gently placing them in my already heavy black tote.   
I flipped the switch to turn off the lights and headed out the door shutting it behind me.   
“Need help?” I heard Jared call out   
“No I got it thanks” I said quickly  
I felt a nervous tingle in my stomach that had been a recent development when he was around. I walked toward him passing a row of cream colored trailers that reeked of gasoline. He stepped in front of me blocking my path abruptly.   
“Need a ride?” He asked   
“No. I drove. Thanks though.” I said shortly.   
He began to walk backwards allowing me to continue on my way.   
“You always this short with people?” He continued now walking at my side.   
I chuckled softly at his line of questioning.   
“No. I just know your type.”   
He stopped walking as we got to the lot next to the parking area.   
“Whoa! My type?”   
“Yeah” I began. “You find a girl you like shower her with compliments and get her into bed. Once you fuck her, you dump her. You said it yourself, you’re a bad man”  
He stood there for a moment collecting himself. He bright blue eyes had turned somehow darker as he approached me slowly stopping inches from my lips.   
“You’re wrong.” He whispered   
My heart began to flutter as the heat of him radiated out to me. I didn’t want to find him attractive at all, but the warmth between my legs told a different story.   
“Yeah?” I stammered.   
“Yeah. And you’re bad at hiding who you are.” He said softly backing away.   
“And what’s that?” I questioned, my words still shaking.   
“You’re a control freak. You want every little detail your way. And you can’t stand it when something isn’t just as you planned. I bet if I looked in your pantry every label is facing forward and placed just so. And Heaven help the guy who ever tried to control of you in bed…”  
“Whatever!” I cut him off  
“I know I’m right.”   
“And how is that?” I asked frustrated  
“Because if you grip those keys in your hand any tighter you’re gonna draw blood.”   
I was now aware of how much my hand was now aching after being clinched in to a ball around my keys. I did that a lot lately, especially around him.   
I turned away and began to head toward my car biting my bottom lip trying to escape the feeling that had been found out.   
“So you walk away. Just like you always do when someone calls you out”   
I heard him from behind me. I quickly turned around and flipped him off.   
“Is that an offer?” He said grabbing at his crotch.   
“You couldn’t handle it Leto.” I said turning around pressing the unlock button on my key fob.   
I heard his steps come up from behind me. He had moved the short distance to my SUV quickly and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind me.   
His head had found it’s way to the crook of my neck as his hands drew me into him. His breathing was calm and controlled unlike mine was now. My eyes instinctively closed as his lips began to kiss my neck stopping at my ear.   
“I can handle you in ways you wouldn’t dare to dream of.” He whispered.   
He quickly let go and backed away leaving me helpless and wanting more.   
“See you tomorrow sweetness”


	3. Chapter 3

"Has he hit on you yet?"   
I rolled my eyes as the bleached blonde hostage questioned me.   
“No.” I lied.   
At least I think I lied. It had been a week since the incident in the parking lot, and couldn’t stop thinking about him. His lips, his smile, the feeling of his…

SNAP

“Shit” I exclaimed as I looked at the now broken thin handled brush in my hand.   
“What’s got you all worked up?” Lisa asked as she readied herself for her next actor.   
“Nothing. I just gripped this old brush too hard. That’s all”   
“Uh huh” Hostage number one chimed in.   
Before I could justify myself, Jared walked in the door with our lead actress behind him.   
“Miss Alba you’re with me” Lisa piped up  
My stomach dropped as he walked over to me.   
“Guess that means it’s you and me today.” He said taking a seat.   
I began to work silently as giggles from my right began to waft over to us.   
“So about your offer…” He began.   
“What offer?”   
He smiled slyly.   
“Well I’m not fluent in sign language but I believe your gesture to me the other night meant that you were offering to fuck me” he said just loud enough that only I heard him.   
“I don’t sleep with actors” I said bluntly.   
“I didn’t say sleep. I said fuck”  
“Look.” I began. “I just got out of a really shitty relationship, and I don’t need someone…”  
“Taking control again?” He questioned  
I sighed heavily.  
“Will you drop that shit!” I said in a hushed frustrated tone.   
“Why? Is it not part of the plan? Am I not supposed to get in to your head and find out what makes you break brushes?” He whispered referencing the remains of the brush on the counter behind me.   
“Look up.”   
He tilted his head upward toward me as I continued to work.   
I felt his eyes watching me intently as I concentrated on the job I was here to do.   
“That’s it isn’t it.” He said softly “I get under your skin because you can’t be in control of yourself around me”  
“You’re finished.” I said. My words were shaking again as he hit the nail on the head.   
I backed up as he stood getting achingly close to me once again.   
“I’m never finished.” He said in a whisper walking away.   
————————————————-  
“You what?” I asked in to the phone.   
“I gave him your address.” Lisa said nonchalantly back. “Just give him the sunglasses and he’s outta there.”   
“You owe me Lisa.” I said hanging up quickly.   
Somehow Jared’s precious sunglasses had made their way in to my work bag and now he was on his way here to retrieve them.   
I had already changed into my pajama bottoms and t-shirt as I straightened up the house.   
I made sure that books on my coffee table were lined up forming a perfect pile. I then moved on to placing the TV remote perfectly straight in the center of the table. As I stood folding the blanket that I kept on the couch it hit me.   
Jared was right. Everything in my life down to my stupid TV remote had to be exactly the way I wanted. It had to be “just so”as he put it. Around him my body was betraying me. I was making the conscious decision to not be attracted to him while my body had other plans.   
I hated myself for wanting him. I wasn’t going to give in. As I thought this I heard a knock at my door. He was here.   
———————————————-  
I opened the door and backed up for him to come in.   
“You wanna come in?” I asked.   
“Sure” he said with a smile “I wanna see how the control freak lives.”   
I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him. He made his way around the living room taking a seat on the couch eyeing my perfect pile of books.   
I joined him on the couch sitting next to him as he smiled.   
“Everything perfect.” He smiled   
“Ok. We’ve established that I’m a control freak. What’s your point?” I said annoyed.   
“Have you ever just let go?” He asked “Have you ever not been in a situation where you made the rules?”   
“Yes. At work.” I said trying to sound proud of myself   
“That’s different. You have to be there. I’m talking about under your own volition.”  
I sat silently trying to think of something. Anything. I was at a loss.   
“Do you ever wonder what it’s like to be out of control?” He asked slowly leaning toward me.   
I leaned toward him as well, my core beginning to warm again.   
“Did you ever wonder what it would feel like to put your complete and total trust in someone?”   
My heartbeat raced as we were now centimeters from each other.   
“Kiss me…” I begged breathlessly   
“No” he said quietly.   
I leaned in closing the space between us and for just a brief moment our lips touched. He backed away from me and settled back on to the couch. I stared into his eyes as my body began to crawl towards him.   
“Please…” I begged again as unwanted tears began to form in my eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn’t stand this man two weeks ago and now all I wanted was for him to kiss me.   
“When you give up control, I’ll give you everything you want. But right now you still feel you have the upper hand.”  
“What?” I said frustrated   
“You want to kiss me and you leaned in to me to make me.”  
“Do you not want to?” I questioned again.   
“Trust me. I want to do more than that. But I’m not giving up MY control.”  
He stood and headed for the door leaving me unsatisfied yet again.  
As he opened the door, he turned around to face me.   
“Give up control. And you’ll get what you want.”  
And with that he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally finished packing the last of my supplies in to my kit. The shoot was finally finished and wrapped.   
Jared had continued his torments with me since the night at my house and I still wasn’t budging. I wiped down the counter and turned the light out for a final time as I stepped out of the trailer.  
I began the journey toward my SUV as I listened to the crickets begin to chirp.   
My opportunity had come and gone and I had blown it. He was all I could think about now. I wanted to feel him against me and I wanted to know what he meant by doing things to me that I didn’t dare dream of.   
I came back around to the front of my car to find Jared leaning up against the driver door.   
“You going to the wrap party?” He asked.   
He was dressed in a simple black suit with a white t-shirt underneath. His arm were folded across his chest awaiting my answer.   
“I… I don’t know” I finally replied.   
“Well if you aren’t going. Would you like to join me at my place?”  
The familiar flame in the pit of my stomach had ignited again. Everything in my head told me to run. I needed to push him away, but I was betrayed yet again by the desire in my…heart.   
“Jared Leto are you asking me out on a date?” I said half joking and trying unsuccessfully to hide my excitement.  
He uncrossed his arms from his chest and walked toward me slowly and purposefully. He stopped just short of walking right into me and leaned in to my ear.   
“If you want it to be.”  
I inhaled sharply as his words swirled around my ear and down my spine. I wrapped my arm around his waist and moved my face to meet his as I felt him step back from me.   
“Uh uh. Remember give in…”   
Ok. Give in. I removed my hand from his waist placing it gingerly at my side. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.   
“Ok. You lead.”  
With a smile he took my hand and led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. As he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side, my thoughts began to race. What the hell was I doing? This isn’t the way I wanted this to go. I needed to stop this.   
He slid in to the front seat turning the key and let the engine roar to life. I let my last chance for escape pass as he drove off toward his home.   
“Don’t be afraid.” He said calmly.   
“Why do you think I’m afraid” I asked in a whisper.   
“I can feel it.”   
As the car raced down the road I began to shift in my seat as the flame in my core became a burning blaze. I was going to burst if he didn’t touch me.   
His right hand slid over to my left and intertwined with mine. I shuddered and breathed deeply as his thumb rubbed my hand gently.   
“Calm down. Were almost there.”  
“Sorry.” I said softly.   
He smirked as he slowed down in front of his gate. With a push of a button we were through the gate and down his drive parking in front of his large home.   
I exited the car as he came around to my side guiding me up the steps to the front door.   
His hand landed at the small of my back as he unlocked the door and ushered me in. The click of the door behind me made me jump. I stood still not knowing what to do and taking in the massive size of the foyer.   
He made his way in front of me taking my hand once again.   
“Do you trust me?” He asked softly   
Unable to speak I nodded my head yes.   
He hooked a finger under my chin lift my head to meet his gaze. I stood there transfixed in his eyes as he began to speak.   
“Your whole life you’ve been in control. Never trusting. Never giving in. Never knowing what it’s like to just…let…go. If you’ll let me, I’ll show you what can happen when you give in. Understand?”   
I nodded again sealing my fate.   
“Here are the rules. You have no say in what happens. If anything becomes to intense tell me to stop and I will. You will feel pain. You will feel pleasure and I will have total control over you. Ok?”  
“Yes.” I said meekly.   
“Yes what?”   
“Yes sir”  
The words rolled off my tongue with an unexpected ease. I was losing all my control to him. I was giving in…finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs and down a hallway stopping in front of a set of large black double doors that opened to his bedroom.   
My nerves finally over took me as I stopped in my tracks. The implications of his rules and where we were headed hit me like a ton of bricks. I was frozen.   
He turned to face me as his eyes were once again darkened with lust.   
“Move.”  
I couldn’t do it. I tried to will my body to do what was requested of me and I was stopped every time. He let go of my hand and stepped forward pressing his body up against mine.   
I shuddered as his hand moved to my waist pulling me even closer. With his free hand moving up my back I felt a sharp snap in my neck as he grabbed my hair pulling my head back.   
I felt his lips running up my now exposed neck as I inhaled sharply.   
“I said, move.” He growled through gritted teeth.   
This had been enough to snap me back in to reality. He released his grip and guided me in to the bedroom.   
The room was quite large. My eyes darted around taking in the dark decor and finally settling on the large king sized bed in front of me.   
He walked in a circle around me as a lion would tease it’s food before it struck. I became aware of the fact that I was now literally shaking in the anticipation of it all.   
“Take off your clothes.”  
“What?” I asked quietly   
My question was met with a quick pop to the mouth by his hand.   
“I didn’t say speak. I said take off your goddamn clothes.”   
“Y-yes sir” I said still in a bit of shock  
He walked over to the bed taking a seat at the foot of it watching me. I removed my shirt and jeans leaving just my bra and panties on. I began to reach to remove my bra when I was interrupted by his instructions.   
“Stop.”   
My hands wrapped around my stomach as I was suddenly aware of how exposed I really was.   
“Hands at your sides.”  
I was frozen again. I felt vulnerable with him sitting there watching me. My insecurities were heightened yet again as I tried to control myself.   
“Hands at your sides.” He repeated louder this time.   
I slowly removed my hands from waist exposing myself to him finally. He stood up from his position on the bed and began to stalk me again as he removed his jacket and shirt.   
He stopped behind me unhooking my bra and I let it unceremoniously fall to my feet.   
My hands instinctively went up to my chest covering my breasts as he walked in front of me. I felt the grip of his hands on my wrists as he pulled my arms away from me.   
He wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms to my sides and and pulling me in to him. My breathing became labored as our bare chests touched all the while he remained calm.   
“God please kiss me…” I begged   
“I’m not God. And you’re not in control here.” He replied.   
He moved around to my back once again slowly tracing a line up my spine to back of my neck where his fingers rested and clinched.   
“Forward. And on to the bed”  
I did as I was instructed and climbed on to the bed, kneeling down facing forward. He removed the rest of his clothing behind me and knelt in front of me on the bed as well.   
My eyes glanced down to notice his erection. He wanted me as badly as I wanted him and it was now abundantly clear.   
He leaned in closely to me letting his lips gently rest on mine as I closed my eyes. He parted my lips with his sliding his tongue in to my waiting mouth.   
I became instantly aware of the wetness and heat that was beginning between my legs as I moaned behind our kiss.   
His hands found their way back up to my hair pulling my head back yet again breaking the kiss I had been longing for.   
“Please…”


	6. Chapter 6

My plea was met with a stinging slap to my ass that made a gasp usher from my lips.   
He pulled me in close to him and reached his hand down in between us. He grabbed his cock and ran it along my still clothed pussy. My knees began to buckle at the feel of him so close to where I needed him to be. I felt myself collapse in to him.   
“Straighten up.” He growled  
He now used both of his hands to grab my wrists and pull me back in to my kneeling position.   
He moved to the head of the bed where he laid down on his back. He didn’t speak for a moment, just stared.   
“Take them off.” He said gesturing to my panties.   
As I let them fall to the floor, he scooted out of the bed and walked over to a large armoire near the bed but positioned to where I couldn’t see him.   
He came up behind me kissing my shoulder as I reached behind me to grab his cock that was already throbbing against my ass.   
I brushed the head of him with tip of my fingers as he grabbed the arm and placed it behind my back.   
“You have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself.”  
“I’m sorry.” I said quaking. “I want you….”  
“I want you too.” He began “But you can have me when I say so.”  
At these words I began to feel soft yet strong silk rope tying arms behind my back. His hands guided my hips around lying me down and on to my back.   
“Open your legs.”  
I let my knees drop slightly to either side and slowly slid my legs open to him.   
He slapped my sensitive inner thighs indicating that he meant wider. He knelt down between my thighs and began to kiss his way down them.   
Hooking his arms up under my hips he pulled me down to him licking my slit painfully slowly.   
My eyes closed at the feeling of his tongue flicking against my clit as I began to moan.   
He slid two fingers deep inside me making a “come hither” motion that made my knees began to shake.   
The blaze in my core began to spread throughout my body as he worked my pussy with his mouth and fingers.   
I bucked my hips to the rhythm of him as I teetered on the edge of orgasm.   
As he sucked at my clit for a brief moment, I began to cum.   
My body began to shudder as waves of pleasure crashed over me.   
He stood before me as I opened my eyes to meet his.   
They were dark now. Angry pools of blue that were transfixed on me.   
“I didn’t tell you to cum.”  
“I’m…I’m sorry…I” I said trying to back away.   
He stood and walked to my side grabbing my arm and lifting me to stand.   
“On your knees you fucking bitch”


	7. Chapter 7

I dropped to my knees as my eyes began to fill with tears. I felt that the pain he had promised was eminent.   
His cock was in his hand now grazing across my lips.   
“Open your mouth cunt”  
I opened my mouth as he pushed himself in to the hilt.   
His hands began to clinch on to the back of my head as he began thrusting in to my open mouth.   
The taste of him was sweet and salty. My jaw began to ache as he fucked my throat making me moan in pain. Just as my eyes began to water, I thought about telling him stop. But I didn’t want this to end. There was a sick pleasure I found in my punishment. Knowing that he was enjoying himself by making suck him off was enough to make me wet all over again.   
He finally pulled himself away stopping before he came.   
He reached behind me and untied my bindings helping me to stand. His fingers gently wiped away my tears, almost as if he knew he may have pushed me too far.   
“You may only cum with permission. Understood?”  
“Yes sir” I said calmly  
He slid his fingers between my legs and began to rub my clit. I bit my bottom lip moaning at the feeling of pleasure again.   
“Mmm. Still wet for me.”  
“Yes sir”  
He licked his fingers and grabbed the back of my head kissing me deeply. I tasted myself on his tongue while his arms wrapped me tightly.   
His prick was now centimeters from my entrance and I could feel him throb.   
“Lie on the bed”  
I laid down on my back with my head on the pillows as he climbed on the bed placing himself between my knees.   
“Beg me.” He said deeply as he stroked himself  
“Please. Please fuck me.”  
“The right way bitch. Beg.”  
“Please fuck me sir”  
As I begged correctly he slowly slid himself in to me filling my core. He pulled himself almost completely out before slamming back in to me again. His thrusting was rhythmic and purposeful. He knew exactly what he was doing. He kept a pace that made me aching for more as I reached for him to pull him closer.  
He grabbed my wrists pulling my arms above my head pinning them to the bed leaning over me.   
“Look at me while I’m fucking you”  
I opened my eyes to see his lust filled azure colored gaze locking with mine. He thrusted harder into me as he held my arms down. Moans now escaped me as I felt my myself being led to my orgasm again.   
“Beg me to cum” he growled  
“Please…please sir let me cum”  
“No”  
He continued pounding deeper in to me as I arched my back aching to cum for him. I was so close that I felt that I may lose myself again.   
“Beg”  
“P..please sir. Let me cum”  
“No”  
I attempted to shift my body beneath him to stop myself from my release. It wasn’t working.   
“Who do you belong to?”  
“You sir.”  
“Who is control?”  
“You sir”  
He began fucking me harder than before making squirm.   
“Cum on my fucking cock bitch”  
With that I came for him calling out his name. Warmth spread throughout my body as my walls clenched tightly around him. After three slower thrusts he finally released himself in me growling and cursing.   
He pulled out from me as I rolled on my side and began to cry.   
He laid down beside me facing me and pulled me close to him.   
“You’re ok. Shh”  
I couldn’t help but cry. The wealth of emotion and release was too much for me to handle and I responded the only way I knew how.   
————————————————  
After I had composed myself, Jared had pulled back the covers and slipped under them with me.   
My head rested on the pillow as we faced each other. His fingers gently brushed the hair from my face as my eyes began to get heavy.   
“Everything I do, I do with love.” He began. “I will care for you. I will pleasure you. And if needed I will punish you.”   
I gave a sly smile at his words.   
“You are no one else’s. From now on, you are mine”  
“Yes sir”


End file.
